1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates generally to a device to execute a mobile application, and particularly, a device to execute a mobile application to allow musicians to perform and compete against each other remotely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breaking into the music industry can be challenging because it requires artists to invest time in getting people interested in their musical talents. Marketing, advertising, and networking are key strategies to help artists acquire fans, connections, and an audience, while also taking the time to continually work on self-improving their music, stage presence, and style.
Also, there are amateur musical enthusiasts that simply enjoy performing their songs in the privacy of their own homes, but would also enjoy sharing their performances with others.
Furthermore, there are musicians that enjoy competing with one another.
Therefore, there is a need for a mobile application that allows musicians to showcase their talents, while also allowing them to compete against each other.